Believed Complications
by SageAngel
Summary: There are consequences for every choices you make. But unlike some, we don't get Those decisions We are Trapped out with our own Control Believed Complications. Read to find out what happens and review to get the rest of the story!
1. Introduction

**Believed complications** is part of a practice series _forgotten sanity_

If it is _well liked_ then it shall be continued if not then it **won't **

So review and tell us what you think about it and its characters

The **author** will be constantly checking and finishing her work

So if you want to ask her anything just ask away we will stay out of **personal** questions

We do realise that it isn't the best work as she is quiet young

But this is a _trial;_ tell us if it is enjoyable so we can continue the work onwards

Her characters are based on people in her l_ife _so it makes it easier to relate to

No copy right intended because it is her own work

But we firmly enjoyed it so we hope you will to

** Thank you. Please enjoy and Review!**


	2. Prologue

**This is the prologue of the book, the chapter before the real book starts please review and enjoy **

**No copy right intended**

* * *

Before I could even think I found myself running.

I had never been so scared in all my life; my feet hit the ground as if I was running on shards of glass. Yet I seemed to force them down even harder willing myself to pick up the pace. To go faster. Every step I took was harder than the last. My breathing was so fast that I felt like my chest was going to explode with the pressure against it; there wasn't an inch of me that wasn't bursting with a throbbing pain. But I couldn't stop running; there was no way I could let myself. All my feelings were pushing me forward, radiating me with heat like I was stood next to the sun. Every moment was spent, urging myself forward even further though the town trying to make twist and turns around each corner to keep myself alive, to keep myself sane. My clothes felt like they were weighting me down as if they were a tone of brinks. My hair felt tangled and loose and I kept hoping it wouldn't cover my eyes and blind me from my path. Everything was blurred so I couldn't see.

The Panic. The Fear. The Anger. The Darkness…

All were all mine; they were creeping up though me like hungry animal clawing at its food. Tears were streaming down my cheeks leaving a permanent trail along my light skin. What had I done? What had just happened? I wish I could have let myself think, I wish I could have went back and seen it though my own eyes. But my own head was blocking out the memory of it all. I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. I wasn't that type of person was I? No I wouldn't let myself believe that, it wasn't true. I had grown up so well so easily it was like the soil on the earth just natural to be nice and kind. But now it all seemed untrue, like someone had been lying to me, telling me who to be. It was like I wasn't my own person anymore. I felt like a puppet with strings attached, there was only one problem with that explanation though everyone has their own choices and makes their own moves I had always been told this. But words I knew kept echoing though my brain 'sometimes life crashes down on you' the words right now seemed so right, so suited that I couldn't believe I had denied them in the past. I had let them tear away at my soul until there was hardly anything left of it. I was left bare, more fragile than I thought possible. Should I even still be alive?

_"Just keep going"_

I kept repeating the same phrase in a voice I barely recognised; it was so quiet, so unrecognisable that I was sure someone else was whispering it in my head. The dark night was covering my movements as I already knew, but for how long? How long could I keep up this pace of unbearable hurt? I didn't know where I was headed; I hardly knew where I was at the present. Buildings were cascading above me like giant towers; the smell of gas was in the air lingering there like it was trying to take over the oxygen. If it wasn't for my blood pumping in my ears I was sure the noise would be over whelming. The cars along the main road honking the horns at the other cars that were blocking there way, the constant chatting people shouting and playing music where ever they could on the street. Not twenty four hours ago I remembered dancing along to it, the colours of people's clothes and objects surrounding me like they had their own rhythms. Like they were connecting me together, But now all I could see was black, all I could feel was fear, it radiated though every bone in my body till I was almost shaking with it. I could feel my stomach tossing and churning in every direction; the trepidation was manifesting inside of me making me sick to even breathe.

I can't even remember ever feeling like this, so isolated and different. I thought I'd never feel like this. But there I was running for my life, my breathing was as shaky as if someone had grabbed me and shook me like a bottle of fizzy juice. I was self-consciously shaking my head; I couldn't have done anything like that. It wasn't possible. My mind was racing faster then it ever had before tripping over every thought that came to me just like my own feet. My piercing blue eyes felt blurred as my head turned from left to right in frantic searches of where to go next. Was there even a place for me now?  
There felt like so many questions that I couldn't answer myself.

The town was like an ancient maze, each turn containing a dead end, and at the same time it contained another turn off, the old buildings were like a timeline on each other. The Buildings before looking older than the last, these were buildings that should have been admired not just quickly past by but my time was of the essence meant I was also felt with guilt. The old chill that pushed forward across my spine only made me shiver more and like a chain reaction all the hairs on the back of my neck felt like they were standing at attention. My head was exploding, I was sure that the banging wasn't coming from around me; it was coming from inside of me. I couldn't breathe; my chest felt tight, almost like someone was pushing down as hard as they could on it but my feet slowed and my head turned back as I heard someone call out.

_"This way"_

I wanted to stop and think about them; about what they were saying. We're they talking about me? Had they found me? I didn't know what question scared me more. The fact that I was being hunted down like a wild animal or that they had almost caught me but I was out of breath; I didn't think I could take anymore running. Did I even have a choice in that? My breathing was now harsh it felt like I was taking big gulps of oxygen deprived air. I knew I should have always thought before I acted, but it felt like time was slipping by me like running water. I had no time to think first. My only choice was to run. My only choice was to get out of here as fast as I possible could. That was the only thought in my head I could hear though the constant banging. So I had to obey it. They were after me for what I had done.

_"What. I. Had. Done"_

The words echoed though my head; I had done this. It was my fault! They were chasing me because of my own mistake should I even be running from then? Shouldn't I just let them do there worst? I deserved it didn't I? I had been standing still for too long, I already knew that and although I didn't know what else to do I knew there was one thing I could do. Run. My plans had been ruined; every single thought in my head was now hanging on an exit strategy. But every mood that was coming though my head wasn't with good judgement; they were being driven by one thing and only one thing. Fear.

The word was loud and pouncing around my mind as if it were hunting it's pray and it was the only think I could hear straight now. Run, run, run, run, run…continuously the same word repeating. I couldn't ignore it anymore, it was like an urge pushing me forward and with one more look down the dark alleyway I had just come from I turned…into something…the force that hut me was hard, like I had just hut a wall except this wasn't a wall, because it caught me from falling backward but my eyes had gone black. Darkness had taken over every bit of my senses. I couldn't see what was holding me. All of my tiredness, my terror, my anger, my panic, my pain had caught up with me and I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I couldn't even think anymore. Everything had gone completely black.

"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more: it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing"

* * *

**Author's note; Thanking you for reading sorry it's so short but it is only a taster so if you want to have anymore just review and tell me what you think guys (: **


End file.
